Enchanted Forest
The Enchanted Forest is a location and an activity in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Premise A prince who was turned into a frog by Ms. Grunkle who was mentioned by Flap that she transformed him with a magic potion. She needs the player's help to return to his normal form. Brew three potions to break the spell that was cast on him before Ms. Grunkle shows up in the location where the spell breaking activity occurs. Description In this activity, the player must mix potions to turn the prince back into a human. The activity has three rounds. In each round, the player must correctly measure three ingredients (Bat Bile, Moss Slime, and Frog Gas) using the droppers. Each ingredient must be placed in its corresponding cauldron, and ingredients can't be mixed. The correct measurements for each ingredient are listed in the recipe book. The three liquid colors are orange, green, and purple for each cauldron. There are three droppers, and each one holds a different amount. The player clicks on a dropper to select it, clicks on an ingredient to fill the dropper, and then clicks on a cauldron to add the ingredient. The player continues to do this until the correct amount is in the cauldron. The player can remove some of an ingredient from a cauldron by clicking on the cauldron with an empty dropper, and then clicking on the ingredient's bottle to return it. The arrow on the turntable allows the player to switch to a different ingredient. When all the cauldrons contain the correct measurements, the player must click on the bellows to make the potion. A witch cackle is heard when taking a dropper. In one cauldron is a thermometer that tells the current temperature. If the thermometer gets too high, the ingredients in the cauldrons will evaporate. The three cauldrons boil over losing their ingredients. The player must successfully make three potions to return the frog to a prince and complete the activity. The frog gets a crown and a white collar and transforms back into a human. Difficulty level differences *At levels 1, 2 and 3, only decimals are used. From level 4 onward, the droppers have decimals on them, but the cauldrons display fractions. *On the first level, the amounts on the droppers are always the same (1, .1, .01). For the other levels, the numbers always vary. *The higher the level, the faster the temperature rises. Digital manual description There's a whole lot of fun brewing in the cauldron. If you mix the ingredients in just the right amounts, you can save the prince from his amphibian lifestyle! Just follow the recipe. *Look at the ingredients in the spell book and use the droppers to put the correct amounts in the right cauldrons. *At the first and second levels, you'll have to use your knowledge of decimals to do the job. Keep adding more of the same ingredient until you get the right amount. *At the higher levels, you've got to match decimals with fractions. You can pick up the ingredients with the decimal droppers, but watch out; they become fractions when you drop them in the cauldron. You'll have to think hard. *To fill a dropper, click on it, hold it over the ingredient, and click to fill it up. *To empty the dropper, hold it over the right cauldron and click to drop the potion. *To remove some of an ingredient from a cauldron, just click an empty dropper above the cauldron and click again over its bottle to empty the dropper. *To select a new ingredient, click on the arrow on the turntable. *When you've completed the recipe, click the '''bellows. '''Once the bellows have been clicked on by the player, the fire mixes all of the ingredients together which will be converted into a magic brew. *Hurry, it's not fun being green! Gallery Screenshots 4h_enchanted_forest_level_1.png|The Enchanted Forest on level 1 4h enchanted forest level 3.png|The Enchanted Forest on level 3 4h enchanted forest level 6.png|The Enchanted Forest on level 6 Videos JumpStart 4th Grade - Enchanted Forest Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Activities that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Measurement Category:Activities that teach measurement